


Non-Competition Clause

by calicokat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, incest themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calicokat/pseuds/calicokat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Peter:</b> Hold on. You had sex with my daughter?</p><p>I inadvertently an orgy. So did Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Competition Clause

**Peter:** Hold on. You had sex with my daughter?

 **Stiles:** Yeah, but it’s not like I’ve never touched your butt. You know what? During that moment we shared, it was definitely a moment, those weren’t ‘Be my Beta and join the good fight’ eyes. They were like ‘Be my Beta and we’ll make out in the back of my car while you turn’ eyes. I refuse to be physically assaulted because you’re a sore loser.

 **Derek:** Peter tried to turn you?

 **Stiles:** That was like the first thing he did. You know what? I’m insulted you never offered to turn me. Like how many times does a guy have to lug your flop sweaty or soaking wet body and beat you conscious for you to admit he’d be the most useful guy to have around.

 **Derek:** (the arm folding) You and Scott are pretty unappreciative of how far I went to try and buy you normal lives.

 **Cora** : Sorry, but, how come you chose Malia in like sixteen seconds when we both could have blown off steam with casual sex?

 **Stiles:** Uh. Because you’re actually more intimidating to me than Derek? Your hot-and-cold game is professional league. He’s always… (catches the eyebrows asking for the end of that sentence) You’re always kinda hungry for emotional validation. Yeah. You.

 **Malia:** Sorry you all missed out. He’s kind of amazing. Really physical. I mean, I took advantage of your vulnerable psychiatric condition to have an in with Scott and the pack but I think we all know who’s the worst with all the exploitation here. What I’m hearing is I ‘won’.

 **Peter:** I’m gonna let go of trying to make me a grandfather which I don’t want to be part of my self image because now I know Stiles likes not only being manhandled but being easy. (eyes on Stiles; yelp from Stiles) So we’ll see you tomorrow.

 **Derek:** (grabbing Peter’s forearm before he can get to Stiles) You can’t just take a seventeen year old out of my loft and go have sex with him.

 **Peter** : (guileless face; stops; Derek releases him) But it’s alright if he stays in your loft and I have sex with him?

 **Cora:** Excuse me. What do you expect me to do if I have to smell him all…aroused. And you. More than already. Which I don’t want in my memory. Besides, Malia and I aren’t committing felonies when Stiles is easy.

 **Stiles:** Guys. Do I get to say anything? I think I’d like to have some kind of control over who I have sex for the second time in my life with.

 **Malia:** …is there anybody here you wouldn’t have sex with?

 **Stiles:** … No. That’s not the point. The point is…I’m really turned on right now I never imagined three smoking hot people would be fighting over if Peter gets to sex me and maybe I should just go home and have Stiles time because I’m not that sure making Peter a notch on my proverbial lipstick case will sound like a good idea a week from now.

 **Cora:** (cautiously eyes a verging-homicidal Derek up and down) In case all you heard was he’s willing to have sex with Peter in your loft, he did call you smoking hot.

 **Malia:** Even with the talent to watch once and learn — and remorselessly hunt and eat people’s stray pets — I don’t understand how the rest of you work out who you can have sex with and when. Why don’t you just take turns?

 **Stiles:** (suddenly the center of attention) …oh my god. Human! Human body! This is the best setup for a porno ever but all of you are more aggressive than Malia already is aggressive and Derek since when did you want to have sex with me and I could actually die from this which I really, really am actually okay with the _idea_  of only if I had to choose the way I go.

 **Peter:** If, theoretically, we’d all end up smelling each other having sex — including all the results — plus I can already smell all of you and seeing Stiles is right, I wanna point out Derek’s bed is right there.

 **Cora:** I had a moral compass but I really wanna see him naked.

 **Derek:** (arms crossed again, closes his eyes and exhales)

 **Malia:** I’ve had three litters of puppies. I’m basically willing to try all kinds of human sex. —oh, and you’re a grandfather. Of eleven. But some of them probably died.

 **Peter:** I don’t know what to say to that, so I’m focusing on group sex with Stiles. I really hope you have lube Derek.

 **Derek:** (grunts, opens eyes; eyes that are on Stiles) I have antiseptic cream.

 **Stiles:** …… I’ve got nothing. —no, I mean. If I turned this down I would regret it every day for the rest of my life. Uh. I guess now is when I take my shirt off.


End file.
